Perro Guardián
by Penny-hey
Summary: Kagome nunca se imaginó que sería víctima de un ex novio violento, pero lo que sí fue una sorpresa es que encontrara el amor en el "perro guardián" que la protege de ese acosador.
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, fic sólo con el fin de entretención.

Cap. 1.

Kagome era una chica alegre y de carácter decidido, amistosa y con un genio de los mil demonios si se hacía enojar, pero por lo general aquello no era un problema. Desde hace un par de meses Bankotsu, un chico alto, moreno y con una larga trenza negra, el líder de los shichinintai o 7 hermanos como se hacían llamar, había puesto sus ojos en ella, siendo un chico tan popular gran parte de las chicas de la escuela la envidiaban, más por presión social que otra cosa terminó por aceptar salir con él, lo consideraba un chico guapo y agradable, le gustaba pero aún así no se sentía enamorada de él, algo en él la hacía dudar, le incomodaba y no podía sacarse eso de la cabeza.

-¿qué estupideces piensas, Kagome?- se dijo a sí misma.

Kagome miraba a todos lados esperando en la salida de la escuela, poco a poco vio salir a la mayoría de los alumnos, estaba preocupada, no veía salir a su novio a pesar de que él le dijo que se verían allí para ir a comer al Wcdonals juntos. Después de media hora, ya aburrida y algo enojada, decidió irse a su casa.

Después de media hora más de trayecto y ya en su habitación decide hacer su tarea, pasó toda la tarde y no recibió ni un mísero mensaje de disculpa por parte de Bankotsu.

•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

A la mañana siguiente siguió con su rutina, ya camino a la escuela recibió un mensaje de su novio en el que decía que si se veían al receso, Kagome frunció la boca algo incómoda, pero qué más daba, al ser de cursos distintos era el único lugar donde podrían hablar.

Al llegar a su clase se encontró con su mejor amiga, Sango era una castaña más alta que ella, era excelente atleta, pero se avergonzaba con facilidad.

-hola ¿cómo amaneciste?- preguntó ella.

-bien- contestó Kagome en un suspiro.

-ese "bien" no sonó tan bien que digamos- observó Sango- dejame adivinar: Bankotsu.

-ayer no llegó a nuestra cita, ni se disculpó y ahora quiere que nos veamos al receso- dijo la pelinegra.

-bueno, tal vez sea para disculparse- trató de animarla su amiga.

Sango era la única que sabía de la incomodidad que le provocaba Bankotsu, pero aun así no quería entrometerse en las decisiones de Kagome, ella era su amiga para apoyarla y aconsejarla si se lo pedía, no para meterse en su vida.

•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

Pasada la primera clase al fin llegó el receso, al salir del salón, se dirigió al patio, no le costó divisar a Bankotsu sentado en medio de sus "hermanos" aunque en realidad sólo eran amigos, ninguno compartía lazos sanguíneos.

-¡hey, Kag! Ven para acá- la llamó. Al llegar los otros seis la saludaron, pero no hicieron nada por irse, así que Kagome pensó que la intención de Bankotsu no era disculparse.

-¿qué pasó ayer?- prefirió ir directo al grano.

-ah, eso, nada, solo que los chicos me invitaron al karaoke y olvidé que había quedado contigo.

Esa era una de las cosas que le molestaba de Bankotsu, siempre tenía de excusa a la pandilla cada vez que fallaba en algo con ella.

-en fin, como sea, hoy vamos al bar phone box, paso por ti a las 10, ponte bonita- dijo Bankotsu, los otros 6 rieron con burla y eso molestó a Kagome.

-olvídalo, no quiero ir- espetó con desdén, le fastidiaba esas risas cómplices que le daban la sensación de que se burlaban de ella. Iba a darse la vuelta cuando sintió como una mano la tomó del codo derecho.

-¿qué, ahora te enojaste?- preguntó con burla Bankotsu.

-no tengo ganas, además es jueves, mañana hay clases- dijo enojada tirando de su codo para soltarse.

-me importa un bledo, si quiero salir con mi chica, lo haré- dijo con voz galante. Cualquier chica hubiera suspirado enamorada por ese tono de voz, pero Kagome ya lo conocía y sabía que lo usaba cuando quería obtener algo de alguien.

-¡pues, búscate otra chica porque esta ya se aburrió!- gritó enojada.

-¡nadie me deja, escuchaste!- también gritó Bankotsu, tomó uno de sus hombros apretándolo con fuerza.

-¡suéltame, me duele!- Kagome intentó soltarse pero Bankotsu la tenía bien agarrada. De fondo escucha las burlas de los amigos de Bankotsu.

-¿le duele a la nenita? ¡Me vale verga, eres mía!- la zarandeó. Kagome estaba realmente asustada, lo había visto alterarse, una que otra vez se habían gritado o usado con ella ese tono de burla que tanto le molestaba, pero nunca la había lastimado físicamente.

-¡no soy un objeto, ya suéltame! ¡Te odio, Bankotsu, nunca debí aceptar salir contigo!- por más que trataba de soltarse no lo lograba.

El chico furioso levanta una mano dispuesto a golpearla, pero, de improviso, un puño le atraviesa el rostro haciéndolo tropezar y soltar a Kagome, desde la perspectiva de la chica sólo vio un manchón de cabello blanco pasarle por la cara, al otro segundo se vio abrazada por su mejor amiga.

-¿quién mierda te crees tú?- preguntó Bankotsu al recién llegado limpiándose con la manga el labio partido. Los shichinintai se pararon alrededor de su jefe.

-¡keh! ¿Y eso qué te importa?- respondió este con altanería.

Allí recién Kagome se dio cuenta quien era: Inuyasha, el "antisocial" de la clase. Llegó a mediados del año pasado, nadie solía meterse con él, tenía fama de matón y que dejaba a todas sus víctimas en el hospital, pero lo cierto es que nadie lo ha visto pelear realmente. Bankotsu había intentado reclutarlo pero este lo rechazó alegando que eso de las pandillas era infantil.

-mira que gallina, refugiándose entre sus perritos falderos- se burló Inuyasha.

Enojados los 7 se lanzaron a por Inuyasha. Lo que continuó fue sorprendente para todos, se notaba que Inuyasha era experto en alguna arte marcial, golpeaba con total maestría, Bankotsu y los otros apenas pudieron asestarle un par de golpes, después de unos 10 minutos los shichinintai estaban todos en el suelo e Inuyasha de pie victorioso en medio de ellos.

Sango la había abrazado en todo momento, las 2 estaban más que sorprendidas.

De pronto todo se volvió aplausos y gritos de júbilo, allí recién recordaron que se encontraban en medio del patio de la preparatoria. En medio de toda esa algarabía Kagome e Inuyasha conectaron mirada y de algún modo supieron que era el principio de sus historias.

•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

Espero que les guste mi primer fic, dejenme saber su opinión en un comentario!


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, fic sólo con el fin de entretención.

Cap. 2.

Kagome se sentía mareada, la pobre chica pasó de ser la princesa en peligro del patio de la escuela a estar esperando su castigo en el despacho del director en menos de 1 minuto.

Observó a su salvador siendo regañado por el director, Inuyasha se limitaba a escucharlo mirándolo a los ojos, no parecía para nada arrepentido de lo que hizo. A los pocos minutos llegaron los padres de ambos, la madre de Kagome se acercó a ella preocupada, mientras el padre de Inuyasha parecía muy molesto.

•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

Hicieron que ellas esperaran fuera del despacho.

-¿estás bien?- preguntó su madre pasando su mano por el cabello de la chica.

-sí, no te preocupes- contestó Kagome.

-¿qué fue lo que pasó?- siguió preguntando su madre.

-todo empezó por culpa de Bankotsu- comenzó a relatar, le explicó todo lo que pasó ayer y hoy en el receso.

-ay, hija, es mejor que ya no te acerques más a ese joven, en un principio me pareció simpático, pero después de esto ya no lo quiero cerca de ti.

Su madre había tomado con alegría que su hija tuviera un novio, pensaba que a los 17 años era la edad ideal para tener los primeros romances. Sabía que Kagome había tenido ya antes un par de novios, pero nada significativo, habían sido relaciones infantiles.

•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

A los pocos minutos los Taisho salieron de la oficina, el padre iba al frente e Inuyasha caminaba detrás de él con cara de fastidio, Kagome quiso acercarse para darle las gracias, pero prefirió hacerlo después.

Cuando entró al despacho del director se encontró con el regordete señor Daigo sentado detrás de su escritorio, parecía indispuesto.

-señora Higurashi, un gusto saludarla- dijo haciendo un gesto para que ambas se sentaran- como sabrá esta es una situación que no podemos pasar por alto, que nuestros alumnos se peleen en medio del patio es algo inaceptable, pero tampoco podemos ignorar la raíz del problema.

la señorita Higurashi estaba siendo agredida física y psicológicamente por el joven Bankotsu Onuki. Tengo entendido que mantenían una relación sentimental, lo que agrava la situación, señorita Higurashi por favor digamos si esta es una situación aislada o es parte del comportamiento regular del joven Onuki.

Kagome no esperaba que la conversación tomara ese rumbo, creía que el director la reprendería por provocar la pelea entre los shichinintai e Inuyasha.

-no, digo, solía alterarse con facilidad, pero jamás antes había intentado levantarme la mano- contestó Kagome lo más sincera posible.

Su madre y el señor Daigo intercambiaron miradas preocupados.

-cariño…-su madre trató de infundirle valor.

-es la verdad, madre- dijo Kagome, no tenía la intención de proteger a Bankotsu, sólo ser sincera- sólo que…

-¿sí?- la alentó a hablar.

Kagome explicó la forma en que sentía que Bankotsu y sus amigos se burlaban de ella, no supo como, pero fue como si abrieran una llave en ella y soltara todo. No es que tuviera alguna confianza con el director pero sintió que era necesario que él supiera la verdad para proceder mejor.

-Señorita Higurashi, lo que acaba de contar es bastante grave, le agradezco su sinceridad, la pondré a disposición de la psicóloga de la escuela, por el día de hoy vaya a casa con su madre, mañana retome sus clases con normalidad, no queremos que se atrase por este incidente- dijo el señor Daigo.

-eehmmm… Yo… ¿Y mi castigo?- preguntó Kagome tímidamente.

-¿castigo? Usted fue la víctima de esta terrible situación, por supuesto que no habrá castigo para usted, al contrario trataremos de darle todo el apoyo posible, es parte de nuestro Compromiso mantener la seguridad de nuestros alumnos- aseguró el director con una discreta sonrisa.

-muchísimas gracias, señor director- dijo la señora Higurashi.

Los 3 se levantaron de su asiento, la madre de Kagome y el director hicieron una reverencia para despedirse, Kagome después también lo hizo dándole las gracias al señor Daigo.

•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

Poco después, gracias a su amiga Sango pudo enterarse de que Bankotsu fue expulsado de la escuela, los otros 6 recibieron 2 semanas de suspensión e Inuyasha 3 semanas, consideraba tan injusto que él también fuese castigado… por lo que escuchó fue por tomar la justicia por sus manos en vez de llamar a un profesor o cualquier otra persona con autoridad, además de dejar realmente mal heridos a los 7 hermanos.

•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

Poco después esa misma tarde fue con la psicóloga de la escuela, no esperaba que fuese tan rápido, pero allí estaba.

Midoriko era una mujer menuda de mediana edad, pero había algo en ella que infundía mucho respeto.

-¿cuánto tiempo saliste con el joven Onuki?- preguntó la psicóloga.

-íbamos a cumplir 4 meses la próxima semana.

-por lo que dice el informe habían veces que sentías que él se burlaba de ti ¿me puedes dar un ejemplo?

-una vez me invitó a los arcade a pesar de que no soy fan de esas cosas, él y sus amigos se la pasaron contando como la ex de Bankotsu era muy buena jugando Metal Slug o como se llame el juego.

-¿hablaban a menudo de su ex?

-no… Digo, a veces la usaba de ejemplo cuando me salía mal algo.

-lo usaba como presión en ti.

-no lo sé, creo que sí.

Se pasaron la media hora de sección contando situaciones parecidas, Kagome veía como Midoriko escribía en el informe, fue una situación un tanto estresante para ella.

•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

Kagome había pensado mucho, no podía dejar de lado el hecho de que gracias a Inuyasha se había librado de algo aún más grande, asi que de algún modo debía recompensarlo.

En fin, consiguió su dirección para poder visitarlo, llevarle los deberes y agradecerle como es debido.

El día viernes en la tarde después de clases se dirigió hacia el hogar del chico. En su mochila llevaba sus apuntes y una ración grande de donas glaseadas.

Pero lo que vio al llegar al lugar la sorprendió.

¡Inuyasha vivía en una mansión!

•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

Gracias por leer y por los comentarios, favoritos y follows! 3


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, fic sólo con el fin de entretención.

Cap. 3.

Kagome miró el papel donde tenía anotado la dirección unas 3 veces y no, no estaba equivocada, ésa era la casa de Inuyasha. Algo tímida tocó el timbre.

-Buenas tardes, residencia Taisho ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?- se escuchó una voz femenina desde el citófono, Kagome respingo al escucharla.

-buenas tardes ¿se encontrará Inuyasha Taisho?- preguntó tímidamente.

-¿quién busca al joven Taisho?- volvió a preguntar la voz.

-Higurashi Kagome, somos compañeros de salón.

-espere un momento.

Después de como 2 minutos de nerviosa espera el citófono volvió a sonar.

-¿señorita Higurashi?

-sí, aquí estoy- se apresuró a contestar.

-disculpe la demora, puede pasar.

La puerta lateral a un gran portón se abrió, Kagome entró al hermoso jardín delantero, había arbustos florales a los lados de un camino de loza, una extensión de pasto a los costados con unos cuantos árboles, en uno particularmente grande y frondoso pudo divisar un columpio, también pudo ver un rosal bordeando la extensión de pasto y un bebedero de pájaros. Al llegar a la entrada principal de la casa pudo ver a Inuyasha apoyado con los brazos cruzados en una de las hojas de la puerta, vestía un pantalón de chándal gris y una sudadera sin mangas roja, tenía el labio inferior partido y un par de curitas tapando heridas en el pómulo derecho y en la barbilla, eso le daba aún más aires de matón, la miraba con el entrecejo fruncido, no parecía contento de verla en su casa.

-Higurashi- fue su saludo.

-Hola, ehhmmm…- ¿por qué se ponía nerviosa? ¡Claro, por que estaba en la casa de su compañero con fama de matón y que golpeó a 7 personas sin ningún problema! Ya estaba dudando si fue buena idea visitarlo.

-¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó claramente fastidiado.

-quería agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí, así que te traigo esto- explicó la chica.

De su mochila sacó el paquete de donas y se las extendió, Inuyasha arqueó una ceja interesado, las recibió en las manos.

-entonces… gracias por tu agradecimiento… supongo- dijo mirando el interior de la caja.

-además te traje los apuntes, para que no quedes tan atrasado con las clases- dijo también sacando uno de sus cuadernos de su mochila.

-oh, eso ya no es agradable- dijo él mirando el objeto.

Antes de que Kagome pudiera contestar una señora mayor con un parche en un ojo salió y le dio un sonoro golpe en la cabeza a Inuyasha.

-¡vieja Kaede! ¿Pero qué te pasa?- gritó Inuyasha sobándose la cabeza.

-¡cómo qué me pasa! ¿Qué te pasa a ti? ¿Cómo se te ocurre tener a esta jovencita aquí parada? ¡Hazla pasar! ¿Qué modales son eso? ¡Tu hospitalidad deja mucho que desear!- reclamó Kaede. Kagome la reconoció como la voz tras el citófono.

-¡keh! Como sea, ven, entra- dijo Inuyasha a Kagome con expresión resignada.

Kagome miró como la señora mayor negaba con la cabeza.

-nunca logré que los modales entraran en tu cabeza ¡años intentándolo!- dijo Kaede con pesar.

-no te pongas pesada, vieja- contestó Inuyasha antes de entrar a la casa. Kagome lo siguió y detrás de ella Kaede.

-Eh… yo… si quieres vengo mañana por mis apuntes- dijo Kagome nerviosa de estar en un lugar como ese.

-quédate un rato, tómate un vaso de gaseosa por lo menos- dijo Inuyasha deteniéndose en el vestíbulo, el cual contaba con un arrimo con adornos y varias plantas en maceteros, había un arco que daba a una sala con sillones y una mesa ratona, al fondo podía ver unas escaleras a un segundo piso y al lado otro arco que daba a un comedor.

-¡al fin!- exclamó Kaede- quédate cielo, vayan a la biblioteca, allí les llevaré un poco de gaseosa, te pido, si no es mucha molestia, que puedas explicarle un poco la materia a Inuyasha, verás que su cabeza es un poco dura.

-¡hey!- gritó Inuyasha ofendido.

Kagome se rió, encontraba demasiado tierna la relación entre Kaede e Inuyasha.

Inuyasha la guió a la biblioteca en el segundo piso, allí había una gran cantidad de libros acomodados en 5 estantes y al medio un escritorio con 3 sillas a su alrededor y en una esquina un sillón de 2 cuerpos dando a un ventanal mirando al patio trasero. Inuyasha se ausentó unos minutos para ir a buscar sus cuadernos a su habitación.

-bien, veamos esos apuntes antes que Kaede me saque los ojos- dijo él al volver, se sentó e indicó con un gesto que se sentara.

Kagome sonrió y se sentó frente a su compañero de salón de clases, a los pocos minutos Kaede volvió a aparecer con dos vasos de gaseosa y un plato para acomodar las donas y los dejó solos. Y así pasaron el resto de la tarde, al contrario de lo dicho por Kaede Inuyasha no le costaba aprender y captaba casi a la primera, sí le costaba un poco matemáticas, por lo que sabía no era de los mejores promedios pero tampoco de los peores, ella tampoco así que ambos eran parte del montón aunque Kagome estaba varios puestos más arriba que Inuyasha.

•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

Después la invitó a cenar con ellos, en ningún momento vio al padre o la madre de Inuyasha, pero no quiso preguntar al respecto.

Kaede sirvió los 3 platos y luego se sentó con ellos.

-me alegra saber que Inuyasha tiene una amiga, desde que se cambió de escuela lo he visto muy solo- comentó la ama de llaves.

Kagome se sintió mal con esa afirmación, imaginaba que Kaede no sabía la fama de Inuyasha. El mencionado desvío la mirada.

-no se preocupe, señora Kaede, no podía dejar a Inuyasha solo con esto, después le costaría más retomar el hilo de las clases.

-es verdad, el señor Inu no Taisho no está para nada contento con esta situación, pero no hay duda de que Inuyasha es todo un héroe- dijo Kaede con orgullo.

-por lo menos es mi héroe- respondió Kagome siguiéndole el juego a Kaede.

-por favor dejen de hablar de mí como si no estuviera aquí- pidió Inuyasha todo sonrojado.

Ambas mujeres rieron haciendo que el pobre muchacho se avergonzara aún más.

-lo siento, Inuyasha- dijo Kaede al ver la bochornosa cara del joven.

-¡keh!

-bueno, señorita Higurashi, Inuyasha me contó lo sucedido y déjeme decirle que lo lamento, ninguna mujer… no, ninguna persona debería pasar por algo así.

-gracias, señora Kaede- dijo Kagome incómoda, no esperaba que Kaede hablara de eso y por la cara de Inuyasha al parecer él tampoco lo esperaba.

Kaede sonrió.

-ya verá que esto no será más que un mal trago pasajero.

-yo creo lo mismo.

•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

A las 9 de la noche, después de despedirse de Kaede, Inuyasha la acompañó hasta la parada del autobús.

-gracias, creo que explicas mejor que la bruja de matemáticas- dijo él algo avergonzado cuando llegaron a la parada.

-no hay de qué, si quieres vengo los viernes para que no pierdas el hilo de las clases- dijo Kagome sonriendo.

-no quiero ser una molestia.

-no me molesta, además es mi culpa que te suspendieran.

-no digas estupideces.

-pero…

-pero nada, si hay un culpable, es ese estúpido que tienes por novio.

-ya no…

-me alegro, eres demasiado inteligente y bonita como para salir con un energúmeno con cerebro de banana como ese.

¡Inuyasha le hizo un cumplido! No pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-gracias- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Inuyasha se percató de lo que dijo y también se sonrojó.

-¡keh! No te crees mucho, tampoco eres nada especial.

-¡oh, no puedes retractarte de tus palabras!

-¡y eso que, idiota! ¡No se te suba a la cabeza!

-¿acabas de llamarme idiota?

-¡sí! I-di-o-ta

-¡aquí el único idiota eres tu!

-¡ja, ni siquiera puedes decir un insulto mejor!

-¿es un reto?

-nah, para qué.

-eres un cobarde entonces.

-¿así? A ver, dime tu mejor insulto, estoy seguro que eres muy remilgada como para maldecir en condiciones.

Kagome iba a contestar pero justo llegó el autobús.

-hasta el viernes, tonto.

-hasta luego, cabezahueca ¡y ves, no sabes insultar!

-¡energúmeno!

-¡ja! ¡ya lo dije yo!

Ya camino a su casa Kagome trataba de darle sentido a esa absurda discusión y no la ó, de pronto se dio cuenta de que Inuyasha le parecía un chico de lo más normal y corriente, el matón había desaparecido entre los apuntes de matemáticas y química.

•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

Bankotsu miraba a sus amigos sentados en el patio trasero de su casa mientras hablaban de cómo iban a tomar venganza ante Inuyasha Taisho, no podían creer que uno solo pudiera contra los 7 y salir sólo con un par rasguños, eso era imperdonable.

Pero dentro de la cabeza del joven había otro tipo de venganza, Kagome lo había ridiculizado, por culpa de esa estúpida discusión no sólo lo habían expulsado de la escuela, sino también él y sus amigos habían quedado como unos peleles.

-hey, Ban ¿cuándo te quitan el yeso?- preguntó Renkotsu, alto y rapado, es el más centrado de la pandilla, secretamente envidiaba a Bankotsu y quisiera hacerse con el liderazgo del grupo.

-en 2 semanas- contestó Bankotsu regresando a prestar atención.

-a Ginkotsu y a mi nos sacan los puntos la próxima semana- acotó Jakotsu, de estatura media y delgado, el femenino del grupo pero bastante fuerte y ágil, los otros no tenían problemas con su orientación sexual, aunque Renkotsu era algo renuente a él.

Ginkotsu asintió a lo dicho por Jakotsu. Alto, pelirrojo y regordete, usaba brackets, era bueno con las cosas electrónicas.

-creo que estaremos completamente bien dentro de 3 semanas- dijo Suikotsu, alto y el más guapo después de Bankotsu, era el más gentil y sensato de todos, pero cuando se enojaba podía ser un sádico.

-el idiota será bueno con los puños pero no va a poder contra siete armados- dijo Kyokotsu entusiasmado con el plan, muy alto y macizo, físicamente el más fuerte de todos, pero demasiado torpe y de mente escasa.

-¿entonces te parece que cuando el idiota regrese a clases lo interceptamos?- preguntó Mukotsu a Bankotsu, bajo y gordo, era un cobarde, pero excelente estudiante, lo tenían para los trabajos escolares, su especialidad era la química.

-me parece perfecto- dijo Bankotsu mirando el yeso que cubría su brazo izquierdo.

A Inuyasha le darían la paliza de su vida, pero a Kagome él se encargará de hacerle la vida imposible, de eso estaba seguro.

•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

¡Gracias por leer, por sus comentarios, favoritos y follows y no olviden de dejar un comentario, asi sabré si gusta lo que escribo o no! ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, fic sólo con el fin de entretención.

Cap. 4.

El sábado Kagome y Sango estaban en la casa de la segunda, veían televisión y hablaban sus cosas, Kagome acababa de contarle sobre su visita a la casa de Inuyasha.

-¿entonces está forrado en dinero?- preguntó Sango impresionada.

-por lo visto sí, si hubieras visto la biblioteca, parecía sacada de la película la Bella y la Bestia.

-en sí es impresionante que tenga una biblioteca.

-me pregunto por qué no va a una escuela privada.

-quién sabe- contestó Sango.

-¡pero lo que no puedo creer es que te insultara y tú tan campante vas a volver a verlo!

-olvídalo, sólo estaba jugando.

-¿tú crees?

-sí, o si no ¿para qué me hubiera incitado a que yo lo insultara también?

-sí, pero… No sé, cualquier otra cosa rara, por muy pequeña que sea, por favor aléjate de él.

-sí, mamá- respondió Kagome con burla.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, sólo mirando el programa de concursos en la T.V.

-¿y has sabido algo de Bankotsu?-preguntó Sango cambiado de tema.

-no, lo que es un alivio, no quiero volver a saber de él- respondió Kagome con el entrecejo fruncido.

-igual es extraño, no creo que se quede tranquilo con un rechazo y una paliza.

-¿piensas que podría tomar venganza?

-yo creo, estamos hablando de alguien con un autoestima enorme.

-sí, pero… no lo sé, no lo creo, yo no era tan importante como para hacer algo así.

-Kag, ese tipo casi te golpea sólo porque no quisiste ir un bar ¿no te has puesto a pensar qué hubiera pasado si te hubiera intentado golpear a solas y no habría un Inuyasha Taisho u otro que te defendiera?

Kagome sí lo había pensado, la historia hubiera sido totalmente distinta, pero ella no era de las que se quedaban calladas, ella no se dejaría someter… ¿o no?

-en fin, eso no pasó, no quiero volver a saber de él ni de sus estúpidos amigos, ayudaré a Taisho estas 3 semanas y me olvidaré de que esto ocurrió. Haré borrón y cuenta nueva.

-supongo que es lo mejor… de todos modos ten cuidado por favor.

-no te preocupes- dijo Kagome con una sonrisa de entusiasmo.

•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

La semana pasó rápidamente, pero ocurrió algo que desconcertó a Kagome: comenzaron a correr rumores de ella, Inuyasha y Bankotsu. Según algunos de sus compañeros ella engañaba a Bankotsu con Inuyasha, por eso el pelinegro se alteró e Inuyasha se metió. Lo consideraba inaudito, sabía que estos rumores los comenzaron esas chicas que admiraban al líder de los shichinintai y envidiaban a Kagome por salir con él, pero lo que le sorprendía era que esas tipas justificaban con eso el comportamiento de Bankotsu, esas tipas estaban locas ¿quién en su sano juicio justifica un intento de agresión?

-no lo puedo creer- comentó Sango al escuchar lo contado por Yuka.

-sí, cuando escuchamos a la arpía de Yura Sakasagami decirlo en el baño a sus amigas quisimos decírtelo de inmediato- dijo Eri dirigiéndose a Kagome.

-gracias chicas, no saben cuanto aprecio que me contaran esto- dijo Kagome.

-no te preocupes, para eso están las amigas- contestó Ayumi.

-creo que lo mejor es que te mantengas alejada de ellas, no vaya a ser que intenten algo contra ti- sugirió Yuka.

-nah, esas son pura boca, más que destilar veneno por sus lenguas no arán- dijo Kagome.

-espero que tengas razón- dijo Sango.

Kagome se encogió de hombros, para ella el problema con Bankotsu estaba más que solucionado, no agrandará los rumores sólo para agradar oídos chismosos, ella no era de ése tipo.

•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

El día jueves Kagome se dirigió a la consulta de la doctora Midoriko Naohi, aún no se sentía cómoda con la idea de visitar una psicóloga, pero creía que era necesario.

-buen día, Kagome- saludó Midoriko.

-buen día, señora Naohi- contestó Kagome.

-¿cómo te has sentido?

-bien- dijo Kagome encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Hay alguna novedad ya que te haya pasado esta semana?- preguntó la psicóloga.

-no realmente, bueno… El viernes visité a Taisho- respondió Kagome.

-¿el chico que golpeó a Onuki? ¿Y a qué fuiste a visitarlo?

-a agradecerle supongo, bueno, el me ayudó ¿no?

-comprendo ¿y cómo te fue?- Kagome vio como Midoriko anotó algunas cosas en el informe.

-bien, sí, bien, aunque fue algo extraño.

-¿extraño en qué sentido?

-pues, él no parece muy sociable que digamos.

-¿te hizo algo?

-¡no, no! sólo que me pareció algo tosco para hablar.

-entiendo, hablando de él ¿cómo te sientes con respecto a su ayuda?

-¿Taisho? Pues… Eh… Agradecimiento, si no fuera por él….- titubeó.

-sientes que si no hubiera sido por él estarías en una situación peor- adivinó Midoriko.

-¡sí! es eso, si no fuese por él quién sabe.. por eso quiero ayudarlo a pesar de su forma de ser tan tosca.

-cambiando de tema ¿has tenido algún problema con Onuki?

-no, no he sabido nada de él desde el incidente.

-¿eso es un alivio o motivo de preocupación?

Kagome lo meditó un momento.

-según mi amiga Sango debería preocuparme, que no es normal que él no haga nada.

Midoriko notó que Kagome no contestó la pregunta directamente.

-¿y tú crees lo mismo?

-no... no lo sé realmente, pero quiero pensar que no hará nada.

Era fácil decir a Sango, a otras personas o incluso a sí misma que estaba aliviada por no saber nada de Bankotsu pero por algún motivo no podía decir lo mismo a Midoriko ¿será algo de los psicólogos que no puedes mentirles?

-quieres creer eso, pero sabes que su ausencia no es normal.

-sí… Según Sango tiene el autoestima demasiado grande como para quedarse tranquilo.

-más bien al contrario, las personas que utilizan la fuerza para retener a otros a su lado suelen tener graves problemas de autoestima baja, apenas ven que esa persona especial para ellos se aleja un poco o no actúa de acuerdo a su expectativa recurren a la manipulación y la agresión, porque no son capaces de mediar con la frustración ni de mantener relaciones interpersonales sanas por sus miedos a no poder controlar la situación, tienen miedo de la opinión de esa otra persona.

Kagome meditó un poco, no podía imaginar a Bankotsu con problemas de autoestima, siempre seguro de sí mismo, líder innato…

-no creo que sea el caso, ni siquiera creo haber sido especial para Bankotsu y menos que él tenga ese problema con la personalidad tan avasalladora que tiene.

-cuando uno piensa en alguien con problemas de autoestima se imagina a alguien muy tímido ¿verdad?- preguntó Midoriko, Kagome asintió con la cabeza- si bien es el tipo más común de baja autoestima también están los que tienen una baja autoestima agresiva, que en pocas palabras sienten la necesidad de subyugar a otros para sentirse bien consigo mismo.

-nunca imaginé a Bankotsu así.

-¿y qué hay de ti? ¿Lo has buscado tú a él?

-no, no quiero saber de él.

-¿qué sientes cuando piensas en él?

-no lo sé, sólo… No quiero seguir pensando en él, quiero hacer como si nunca hubiera existido en mi vida, jamás haber aceptado salir con él.

-ese es un rechazo muy grande ¿cómo fue que comenzaste a salir con Onuki?- preguntó Midoriko después de anotar algo en el informe.

-una compañera hizo una fiesta de cumpleaños en la que invitó prácticamente toda la preparatoria, allí él me invitó a bailar, acepté por cortesía, como éramos de distintos salones lo conocía sólo por los rumores que siempre corrían alrededor de él, en fin, terminé pasándola bien con él, bailamos y conversamos casi toda la fiesta, al lunes de la semana siguiente me interceptó a la salida de la escuela y me invitó un helado, era amable conmigo, a nuestra tercera cita me dijo que yo le gustaba y si quería ser su novia.

-¿cuándo comenzaste a sentirte incómoda en la relación? 

Kagome meditó un momento.

-el primer mes fue todo color rosa, pero un día tuvimos una cita al cine, él compró las entradas por internet, pero no de la película que habíamos acordado, al decirle que si no quería verla me lo hubiera dicho y que la película que había elegido no me gustaba se rió y me dijo que mi única función era sonreír bonita.

-¿y qué hiciste?

-me enojé y me fui, me llamó y me mandó mensajes por horas, al final lo perdoné, era una tontería después de todo.

-bueno, dejaremos la conversación hasta aquí por hoy- dijo la psicóloga anotando las últimas cosas- para la próxima semana quiero que pienses sobre las cosas buenas y malas que percibiste en Onuki.

-¿como una lista de pros y contras?

-exacto. Hasta la próxima semana, señorita Higurashi.

-hasta la próxima, señora Naohi.

•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

El viernes había llegado, por lo que Kagome ya tenía preparados los apuntes y una bolsa con dulces árabes, con una sonrisa se despidió de sus amigas y partió a la casa de Inuyasha.

Cuando llegaba a la parada del autobús sintió que alguien la agarraba del brazo derecho, al girarse se sorprendió de ver a Bankotsu.

-hola, Kag.

-¿Bankotsu?

-¡que bien, recuerdas a tu novio!- dijo él con ironía.

-¡suéltame, yo ya no soy nada tuyo!- gritó Kagome tratando de que la soltara, un miedo repentino se apoderó de ella haciendo que su estómago se encogiera.

-yo no recuerdo haber terminado contigo así que sigues siendo mi novia hasta que me dé la puta gana- dijo Bankotsu apretando el agarre y acercándola a él.

Kagome recién allí se dio cuenta del yeso que cubría el brazo de Bankotsu, sorprendiéndose, no esperaba que la golpiza fuera tan dura.

-¡suéltame te digo!- gritó Kagome, era inútil, entre más tiraba ella más la apretaba él, sentía que le quebraría el brazo en cualquier momento.

-deberías estar feliz, te llevaré al Wcdonals ¿no por eso te enojaste? Por que no te lleve al estúpido restaurante, bien, te llevaré para que te calles la puta boca y no hagas escenitas estupidas.

-¡no quiero ir a ninguna parte contigo!- seguía forcejeando Kagome, miraba a todas partes y las únicas personas en el paradero hacían como si no pasara nada y trataban de no mirarlos, los ojos de la chica se estaban nublando por las lágrimas, pero se negaba a soltarlas, no delante de Bankotsu.

-¡callate!

A rastras la llevó calle abajo, en la esquina había un restaurante, entró sin importarle la mirada de la gente, se dirigió a la caja.

-buenas tardes, 2 promos 5 por favor, para servir- pidió Bankotsu con todo el cinismo del mundo, el empleado lo miró perplejo y por un segundo no supo qué hacer, pero finalmente decidió atenderlos.

-enseguida estará su orden, señor, que disfrute su comida- dijo el empleado todo nervioso.

Demoraron unos 10 minutos en traer su comida, 10 minutos que se volvieron tortura para Kagome. Cuando finalmente fueron servidos la obligó a sentarse en una de las mesas más apartadas del lugar.

-por favor, Bankotsu, para con esto- pidió Kagome mirándolo seriamente.

-de qué te quejas, estoy siendo bueno contigo ¿no? Te estoy reponiendo la salida que olvide para que dejes de hacer berrinches.

-sabes que no estoy hablando de eso- apretó los dientes- no hay necesidad de que te hagas el macho herido, sé que sólo querías una chica que te siguiera como perro faldero y te dijera a todo "sí" sin cuestionar nada como lo hacen tus amigos, pero yo no sirvo para eso, Bankotsu- recordó lo dicho por la psicóloga, pero no lo podía acusar de autoestima baja en su cara, eso sería peor, tal vaz esta vez sí la golpearía.

-¿qué sabes tú de lo que yo quiero? Si quisiera tendría a la mujer que quiera, siéntete afortunada.

-no, no me siento afortunada, tú no me quieres y yo no te quiero a ti ¿para qué seguir con esto? ¿por qué quieres seguir haciéndonos daño?- preguntó kagome intentando que es sus nervios no la traicionaran.

Bankotsu la miró serio, apretando los puños.

Ninguno de los 2 ha probado la comida.

-por que eres mía.

-¡por favor! ¿De qué libro rosa sacaste eso?- gritó Kagome con hastío.

-¿te estas burlando de mí? Te está saliendo caro esto, Kagome, no toleraré que me sigas humillando de este modo ¿macho herido dijiste? Bien, no me importa, tú y el imbécil de Taisho la pagarán y tú seguirás siendo mi novia hasta cuando se me dé la gana, hasta cuando me ruegues que no me aleje de ti, porque lo harás.

Se levantó de su asiento y le agarró la mandíbula con fuerza.

-le dices a alguien de esto y estás muerta.

Y sin más salió del local.

Kagome aguantó las ganas de llorar, como autómata salió también del restaurante, se dirigió a la parada del autobús y se quedó allí esperando, dentro de su cabeza había un torbellino que no la dejaban pensar, era como tener un montón de ideas y a la vez nada. Del mismo modo se subió al autobús. Al llegar al paradero que la llevaba al hogar de Inuyasha recién se dio cuenta de lo que hacía.

•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

Inuyasha estaba preocupado, hace más de una hora que Kagome le había enviado un mensaje diciendo que iba en camino, intentó llamarla pero aparecía el buzón de voz, cuando iba a hacer la segunda llamada la vio caminando hacia él, apenas la vio se dio cuenta que algo malo había pasado, su forma de caminar y su mirada perdida se lo decía.

-¿Higurashi?- preguntó sin saber cómo actuar.

-Taisho…

Estar frente a él hizo que algo se soltara dentro de ella, las lágrimas que antes impidió que bajaran por sus mejillas ahora corrían a raudales.

Inuyasha hizo lo único que pasó por su cabeza y que Kagome más necesitaba en ese momento: abrazarla.

•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

Gracias por leer y por sus lindos comentarios, favoritos y follows 3


	5. Chapter 5

Inuyasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, fic sólo con el fin de entretención.

Cap. 5.

Estuvieron como 5 minutos sin moverse, Kagome poco a poco se fue calmando, Inuyasha pasaba la mano por la espalda de ella, cuando la sintió más tranquila se separó, sin decir nada la guió hasta su casa.

Kagome trataba de no cuestionar aquel abrazo.

Kagome e Inuyasha llegaron y en silencio se sentaron en la sala de estar, Kaede les preparó un té al verlos llegar con esas caras de funeral.

Inuyasha se sentía enormemente incómodo, él no era bueno consolando, no era dado a hablar sobre los sentimientos ni dar consejos, pero hizo algo que Kagome le agradeció en el alma: la escuchó, nunca nadie la había escuchado tan atento como lo estaba haciendo Inuyasha en estos momentos, ella no necesitaba palabras de aliento y comprensión pero vacías finalmente, tampoco que le solucionaran sus problemas, sólo necesitaba que la escucharan.

-gracias, no tenías que aguantar toda esta charla- término Kagome.

Le había contado hasta la amenaza, no le haría caso a Bankotsu, no le seguiría el juego.

-no puedes andar por allí sola, es peligroso, el próximo viernes te iré a buscar, en la semana anda siempre con alguna amiga- aconsejó Inuyasha.

-no es necesario, sólo tengo que evitarlo.

-no, si es necesario, no seas necia, el tipo va a buscar cualquier oportunidad de verte sola para seguir atemorizandote.

-es que… es que no quiero que esto controle mi vida… no quiero que todos se preocupen de mí, hacer que este problema sea cada vez más grande.

-Higurashi…

-lo siento, deberíamos estar haciendo los deberes en vez de estar aquí hablando de problemas, discúlpame- lo interrumpió, ya no quería seguir hablando de Bankotsu, no si Inuyasha intentaba ordenarle qué hacer, sabe que lo dice con todas las buenas intenciones pero no quería escuchar consejos, tenía la certeza de que si dejaba el tiempo pasar Bankotsu se olvidaría de ella y todo volvería a la normalidad.

Inuyasha había captado la indirecta, así que tragándose sus palabras la llevó a la biblioteca para copiar los apuntes y hacer los deberes.

•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

Ya eran las 9 y media cuando Kaede los llamó para cenar, iban bajando cuando vieron a un hombre parado en el vestíbulo de la casa junto a Kaede. El hombre era más alto que Inuyasha, el blanco de su cabello era más ceniza que el del menor, debía rondar los 30 años y parecía ser muy serio. Kagome de inmediato se dio cuenta que debía ser algún pariente cercano, eran bastante parecidos.

-Sesshomaru…- saludó Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha- respondió el recién llegado- ¿padre se encuentra?

-no, llegará a medianoche seguramente- respondió Inuyasha algo incómodo.

Sesshomaru hizo un gesto de inconformidad.

-dile que dejé los contratos en la biblioteca- ordenó, pero cuando iba a caminar escalera arriba Kaede posó una mano en el antebrazo del estoico hombre.

-quédate a cenar, sé que te encanta mi yakisoba con pollo aunque lo niegues- dijo Kaede tan entusiasta como siempre.

-Kaede…

-oh, por favor, Rin no se molestará por que quieras complacer a tu nana, ve a dejar esos papeles arriba y te tendré un plato rebosante de yakisoba en la mesa, no me puedes decir que no- sentenció Kaede.

Sesshomaru emitió un suspiro silencioso y le hizo caso a la ama de llaves. Kagome comprendió que nadie podía contra Kaede, ni siquiera alguien tan estoico como Sesshomaru.

Vio como el hombre se paraba frente a ellos mirándolos extrañado, allí Inuyasha se dio cuenta que no había presentado a la joven.

-ella es mi amiga Kagome Higurashi, Higurashi él es mi medio hermano Sesshomaru Taisho- presentó Inuyasha. A Kagome no le pasó desapercibido el "medio" en la frase.

-Un gusto, señor Taisho- dijo Kagome con una reverencia, de cerca ese tipo era aún más atemorizante.

-igualmente- contestó Sesshomaru y pasó de largo para dirigirse a la biblioteca.

Unos minutos después los 4 se encontraban comiendo, Inuyasha, Kagome y Kaede conversaban animadamente mientras Sesshomaru se limitaba a degustar sus alimentos.

•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

Media hora después Kagome discutía con Inuyasha ya que él quería ir a dejarla a su casa.

-¡no seas terca! No puedes andar sola por allí de noche estando ese loco suelto.

-ya te dijera que no es necesario- contradice Kagome.

-¡sí lo es!

-déjame adivinar: se gustan pero ninguno de los 2 lo reconoce- escucharon que dijo Sesshomaru a Kaede, de inmediato ambos se sonrojaron.

-es algo un poco más complejo que eso- respondió Kaede.

-es tan típico…- dijo Sesshomaru con desdén.

-no todos son tan directos como tú, Sesshomaru.

-tonterías, hasta luego Kaede, dale mi recado a mi padre- se despidió el hijo mayor de Inu no Taisho.

-hasta luego y saluda de mi parte a Rin y a Yue.

-así lo haré.

-ehhmm… Sesshomaru- interrumpió Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru miró dando a entender que escuchaba- ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

-habla.

-¿podrías llevarnos a la casa de Higurashi?- preguntó Inuyasha, Kagome quiso alegar pero no dijo nada al ver la mirada seria que Sesshomaru le dirigió.

-no- contestó de inmediato.

-¡oh, vamos!

-no.

-si no lo haces le diré a Yue dónde papá y mamá guardan sus "juguetes"- como todo buen hermano menor recurrió al chantaje.

-¿qué mierda…?

-último cajón a la derecha de tu vestidor, la llave está en la caja de música amarilla de Rin, detrás de la tapa específicamente- interrumpió.

Un silencio pesado se formó, Kagome no entendía nada.

-eres hombre muerto, andando- dijo Sesshomaru caminando hacia su auto estacionado en la entrada de la casa.

Ambos jóvenes subieron tras él. Inuyasha tenía una cara de satisfacción insuperable por haber vencido a Sesshomaru.

Kagome indicó el camino a su casa, en 25 minutos estuvieron frente al templo, cosa que sorprendió a Inuyasha, no se imaginó que su compañera de salón viviera en un templo. La joven se despidió de ambos hermanos y corrió escalera arriba, perdiéndose de vista de los Taisho.

Lo que no imaginaron es que eran observados por unos ojos celosos.

•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

Sesshomaru dejó a Inuyasha en la puerta de su casa y se fue a la propia.

Al entrar Inuyasha se encontró con la ama de llaves mirándolo preocupada.

-creo que estás avanzando mucho.

-déjalo así, Kaede.

-pero… yo sé cuánto te gusta esa joven, desde "esa vez" que no te veía así de entusiasmado con alguien.

-No, sólo es una fastidiosa que ayudé, ella me quiere devolver el favor y nada más.

-Inuyasha…

-además ella recién está saliendo de una situación horrible ¿crees que necesita otro perro detrás de ella? No, y yo tampoco necesito otro dolor de cabeza- dijo Inuyasha tratando de no darle más vueltas al asunto, cuando golpeó a Bankotsu nunca se imaginó que Kagome se acercaría a él y que despertara esa vena protectora tan característica de los Taisho- buenas noches, que duerma bien mi vieja favorita.

Beso la cabeza de la mujer mayor, ella sonrió maternalmente.

-buenas noches, que descanses.

Inuyasha subió la escalera para ir a su cuarto. Kaede suspiró, como quisiera que Inuyasha al fin fuera del todo feliz.

•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

Era lunes, Kagome y Sango se encontraban sentadas en el patio de la preparatoria, queriendo no seguir pensando en sus problemas Kagome trataba de sacarle información a Sango.

-¡cuéntame! ¿Qué hizo Miroku ahora?- preguntó Kagome entusiasmada.

-me preguntó por qué nunca acepto sus invitaciones- dijo Sango toda sonrojada. Para Kagome era muy tierna.

-yo me pregunto lo mismo.

-es que él… sabes la fama que tiene ¿cómo puede decir que le gusto si coquetea con todas las chicas que se cruzan por su camino?

-pues, él te está pidiendo sólo una cita, no que te cases con él.

-¡Kag!

-es la verdad, sólo una tarde de diversión, nada del otro mundo, ni siquiera un compromiso para ser su novia, un día, nada más.

-no sé…

-deberías pensarlo, es el chico más perseverante que ha estado tras de ti.

Sango no podía estar más roja, era difícil para ella hablar sobre sus líos amorosos. A ella le gustaba mucho Miroku, pero su vergüenza no la dejaba considerarlo del todo.

-¿y qué hay de ti y Taisho?- dijo Sango para cambiar de tema.

-¿yo y Taisho? ¡Nada!- contestó Kagome ruborizada al recordar las palabras del hermano de Inuyasha- sólo hacemos los deberes y nada más.

Sango llevó una mano a su barbilla como si meditara algo.

-hay que reconocer que Taisho igual es guapo.

-sea guapo o no, no quiero nada con nadie por el momento, ya tengo suficiente con el problema de Bankotsu- contestó un tanto ofuscada ¿por qué ahora la relacionaban con Inuyasha? Él la ayudó y se lo agradece, pero nada más.

-bueno, si estuviera en tu situación pensaría lo mismo- dijo Sango concordando.

-sí, así que en lo único que debes preocuparte es de aceptar una cita del pobre Miroku, mira que te ha esperado por mucho, mucho tiempo.

-¡Kagome!

La pelinegra soltó una risotada, le encantaba la actitud de su amiga y hace tiempo que no estaba tan entusiasta, pero duró poco.

Kagome se sentió incómoda, no se había percatado antes, los amigos de Bankotsu regresaron de su suspendo, no se acordaba que a ellos les dieron una semana menos que a Inuyasha quien regresaría el lunes de la próxima semana, era tan injusto. Pero esas miradas furtivas y esos cuchicheos a voz baja era lo que tenía nerviosa a Kagome, era muy probable que ellos estuvieran al tanto del plan de Bankotsu para hacerle la vida imposible y que además lo apoyen.

Durante la clase de biología se percató que Renkotsu enviaba varios mensajes, quien era el único de los shichinintai que compartía clases con ella, tal vez eran para Bankotsu ¿o se estaba volviendo paranoica?

-¡Kag!- dijo Sango tratando de llamar su atención, era la cuarta vez que la llamaba.

-disculpa ¿me decías?

-¿qué te pasa? Estás pálida.

-nada, sólo…- hizo un gesto apuntando hacia atrás. Sango miró de reojo y vio al chico.

-¿ha hecho algo?

-aparte de mirarme cada 2 minutos no.

-ignoralo.

-eso trato, pero no puedo, tengo la sensación de que planea algo.

Sango no sabía qué decirle, ella también estaba muy preocupada, pero poco podía hacer aparte de apoyarla.

Kagome se preguntaba a sí misma si no estaba exagerando ¿acaso se estaba volviendo paranoica? Miró un par de veces más para ver si le estaba mirando, Renkotsu sonrió con suficiencia cada vez, eso le confirmó que era parte del plan.

Apenas tocaron el timbre para la salida, Kagome tomó sus cosas rápidamente y corrió hacia la el patio delantero. Sango, preocupada, corrió detrás de ella.

-¡espérame!- gritó la chica. Al llegar a la reja, kagome se detuvo, se debatía qué hacer ¿hacer que Sango la acompañe hasta su casa? No quería ser egoísta.

-¿estás bien?- preguntó Sango alllegar hasta ella.

-sí, no te preocupes, sólo no quería seguir viendo a Renkotsu.

-¿quieres que te acompañe?

-no, no es necesario, me iré directo a mi casa.

-como digas…

-hasta mañana.

-hasta mañana, cuidate.

-tu igual, estamos al habla.

-¡sí!

Kagome un poco más relajada iba a caminar hacia el metro pero se llevó una sorpresa. Inuyasha se paró frente a ella con los brazos cruzados.

-¡tú!

-sabía que no me harías caso así que vine por ti.

-pero…

-andando- sin esperar respuesta le arrebató la mochila, se la colgó al hombro y comenzó a caminar.

Kagome se sentía arrepentida de contarle todo. Roja como un tomate lo siguió, Sango la miraba con asombro desde una distancia prudente. A su alrededor podía ver como la gente se volteaban a verlos y cuchicheos por doquier ¿acaso a Inuyasha no le afectaba? Parecía ajeno a su alrededor.

-no era necesario- trató de razonar con él.

-sí que lo es- dijo Inuyasha ofuscado.

-pero…

-mira, Higurashi- se detuvo y se volteó a mirarla- esto va más a allá de lo que tú quieras, quieres olvidarlo, quieres hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, quieres que nadie te ayude, pero no va a poder ser, porque no puedes olvidar que éstas en peligro, que ese imbécil está detrás de ti, es un hecho presente, está ocurriendo ahora y la única forma que tienes para combatirlo es no darle espacio para verte vulnerable, si cuando el imbécil te deje en paz me quieres mandar a la mierda, a la mierda me iré, pero hasta que eso no ocurra tendrás que aguantarme.

-...- Kagome no supo qué contestarle. Ella le arrebató la mochila de vuelta y a paso enojado siguió caminando hacia el metro, Inuyasha simplemente la siguió.

•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

Bankotsu recibió los mensajes de Renkotsu, no lo sorprendió que Kagome recurriera a estar siempre acompañada para protegerse, sabía que ella no era tonta, pero lo que no esperaba era que recurriera a Inuyasha, nunca vio que ellos tuvieran ni siquiera una amistad ¿acaso había algo entre ellos desde antes? Apretó los puños, claro, lo más seguro que el auto de otro día tuviera que ver con Inuyasha, así que se estaban viendo a sus espaldas los muy malditos y después él era el malo de la historia.

•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

Inuyasha y Kagome llegaron a la casa de la segunda en total silencio, a la entrada de las escaleras se detuvieron.

-gracias…- dijo Kagome mirando al suelo.

-no hay problema- contestó Inuyasha.

-desde mañana le pediré a Sango que me acompañe…

-bien.

-yo…- lo miró a los ojos- ¿por qué haces esto? Antes ni amigos éramos.

Inuyasha parpadeó desconcertado, no esperaba una pregunta tan directa.

-por que lo necesitas.

-¿tan vulnerable me ves?- preguntó con una tristeza que angustió hasta a Inuyasha.

-no es eso…

-entonces…

-conozco a los tipos como Onuki, digamos que tengo experiencia con situaciones así y no quiero que la historia se repita si lo puedo evitar.

-¿alguien cercano a ti pasó por esto?

-algo así- Inuyasha se veía incómodo, Kagome comprendió que era muy pronto para pedir detalles.

-a lo que quiero llegar es que por muy fuerte que seas, por experiencia sé que no saldrás sola de esto y por lo mismo no puedo quedarme quieto.

Un momento de silencio se formó, Inuyasha estaba preparado para que la chica reclamara, pero para sorpresa del joven Kagome sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-gracias, Inuyasha, hasta el viernes- dijo ella.

-de nada, Kagome, hasta el viernes- dijo totalmente rojo.

Con un movimiento de mano se despidieron, Inuyasha esperó hasta verla desaparecer escalera arriba y después se dirigió a la parada de autobús.

Inuyasha esperaba el autobús cuando de pronto escuchó su teléfono celular sonar por varios mensajes, al leerlos arrugó el entrecejo, no quería responder, ya la había olvidado ¿por qué no lo podía dejar en paz? Sí, ambos se equivocaron, pero ya había pasado mucha agua bajo el puente, al final resolvió apagar el aparato, no le seguiría el juego a Kikyo.

•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

Gracias por leer c:

Gracias a ley1030, Anglica, karlaisabelortizhernandez, Mitsuki-chan, minidraculaura3, valeaome, yessi-chibi, Mila y Guest (actualizo los miércoles en la noche por lo regular) por sus comentario y a todas las que pusieron en favoritos y follows esta humilde historia.

La próxima semana publicaré como siempre, pero desde la siguiente no estoy muy segura ya que me cambio de hogar, no solo es de casa, sino que también de ciudad, es un cambio enorme para mí que toda mi vida he vivido en la misma casa, así que estaré en proceso de adaptarme y además no sé cuánto se demorará el traslado de la línea telefónica y por ende no sé cuánto tiempo estaré sin internet, pero no se preocupen, este fanfic lo termino sí o sí.


	6. Chapter 6

Inuyasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, fic sólo con el fin de entretención.

Cap. 6.

La señora Higurashi entró a la habitación de su hija, después de la cena ella solía encerrarse allí, la joven estaba recostada sobre su cama jugando con el celular, al ver que no estaba sola Kagome dejó el aparato a un lado y se concentró en su madre.

-¿sucede algo, mamá?- preguntó al ver tan tensa.

-esto- la mujer le entregó un sobre a Kagome, al abrirlo había 2 docena de fotos, las reconoció a todas, eran de momentos entre ella y Bankotsu en sus citas: en parques, en casa de ella o él, en restaurantes, en el cine, etc.

-¿de dónde sacó esto?- preguntó Kagome angustiada.

-tu abuelo lo encontró en el buzón- contestó su madre.

¿Qué era todo esto? ¿Por qué Bankotsu le enviaría esas fotos? ¿Qué ganaba con eso? ¿Quería hacerla sentir mal al ver los momentos buenos que tuvieron? No entendía nada.

-hemos estado conversando con tu abuelo, tal vez lo mejor es cambiarte de preparatoria, expulsaron a Onuki, pero él perfectamente puede rondar por los alrededores, además sus amigos continúan allí- dijo la señora Higurashi sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

-no quiero cambiarme, tengo a mis amigos allí y me gusta mi escuela- dijo cabizbaja.

-lo sé, pero piénsalo, de todos modos puedes mantener el contacto con ellos, sólo queremos tu bien.

-lo pensaré.

-medítalo con calma, no te estoy presionando, la decisión final es tuya- dijo su madre- que duermas bien.

-usted también, mamá.

La señora Higurashi se levantó y besó en la cabeza a su hija, un poco más tranquila se fue de la habitación.

Kagome miró las fotografías en sus manos, las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar y con todo ese sentimiento de impotencia comenzó a rasgar las fotos ¿qué se creía ese imbécil? ¿Qué ella iba a correr a sus brazos sólo por mostrarle la parte bonita de su relación?

•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

Inuyasha se encontraba en su habitación jugando con su consola, durante la semana no tenía nada que hacer, como los viernes se ponía al día con las materias gracias a Kagome sus padres no le podían decir nada, dentro del castigo él estaba cumpliendo con sus obligaciones, ya estaba por matar a la ballena zombie con tentáculos cuando Kaede entró a la habitación.

-Inuyasha, te buscan.

-sí, espera…-ya casi, ya casi.

-¿me estás escuchando?

-sí, sí, como sea- ¡bien, una bomba, sólo hay que ponerla en la boca del bicharraco! Hay que apuntar bien.

-¡Inuyasha!

-un momento- ¡perfecto! Lo tiene donde quería, hay sólo hay que aprender el botón y… Pantalla a negro- ¡pero Kaede! ¡Estaba a punto de matarlo!

Kaede había apretado el botón de apagado de la consola.

-¡eso te pasa por no hacerme caso!-reprendió la ama de llaves- como te decía, te esperan abajo.

Inuyasha la miró extrañado, nadie solía visitarlo, bueno excepto Kagome ¿será ella? Se sonrojó, no estaba para nada presentable para recibirla, llevaba un chándal viejo que no se ha lavado en 4 días.

-¿quién?

-es mejor que lo veas por ti mismo- contestó Kaede con cierto pesar, eso alertó a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha bajó las escaleras y cuando llegó a la sala se sorprendió.

-¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó a la chica que estaba sentada en uno de los sillones.

-hola, quería saber de ti, pero como no me contestas los mensajes…- dijo ella bajando la mirada.

Kaede le tenía mucho aprecio a Kikyo, no le extrañaba que la dejara pasar y no dijera quién era para que bajara a verla. Inuyasha se sentó frente a ella.

-pues bien, aquí ¿y tú?- no quería ser cortante, pero no creía tener grandes temas de conversación con ella.

-bien también, supe que estás suspendido de la escuela, que te peleaste con alguien por defender a una chica, me preocupé por ti al saberlo- dijo ella seriamente.

-¿cómo te has enterado?- dijo él extrañado.

-tu madre se lo contó a la mía cuando se vieron en el centro comercial.

-entiendo- no tenía idea que su madre se había encontrado con la madre de Kikyo, ella no le había contado nada.

-parece ser que te gusta ser el caballero de brillante armadura.

-Kikyo…

-lo sé, mal comentario, de todos modos, también venía a contarte que hice reevaluar tu caso y posiblemente te acepten nuevamente en la escuela, quería ser la primera en decírtelo- comentó alegre y orgullosa de lo hecho.

-¿qué? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-pues, no es justo que termines la preparatoria en una pública si puedes hacerlo en una privada, es lo mejor para tu futuro, sabes lo competitivo que es la universidad…

-puedo ir a la universidad perfectamente saliendo de una pública- interrumpió Inuyasha- además sólo quedan 5 meses para que termine, no es gran diferencia.

-pero… Acá estamos tus amigos y yo..- balbuceó confundida, creía que se alegraría con la noticia.

-¿amigos? ¡Ja! Con suerte Kouga y Ayame me hablan de vez en cuando, el resto de idiotas nunca más vi sus caras de hipócritas- dijo con algo de rencor.

-Inuyasha, yo…

-déjalo así, Kikyo, estoy bien en donde estoy, no es necesario que te sientas culpable, de hecho, nunca tuviste culpa de nada- sentenció sabiendo el porqué la joven hacía esto.

La joven bajó la mirada, un silencio pesado e incómodo se formó entre ellos, para Kikyo era difícil aceptar que un cariño tan especial terminara así como así, no era justo, ella lo había querido mucho, llegó a pesar que sería el amor de su vida, con quien llegaría al altar en un futuro, pero las malas decisiones, la presencia de Onigumo y un montón de rencores acabaron con algo hermoso.

-a veces me pregunto qué habría pasado si te hubiera escuchado a ti en vez de a Onigumo…

-los hubiera no existen, Kikyo- cortó, para él también fue doloroso.

Nuevamente se quedaron en silencio, ya incómoda con el rechazo de Inuyasha, Kikyo prefirió irse, así que con un escueta despedida se fue.

•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

Después de las fotografías Kagome ya no tuvo paz, debió cerrar sus cuentas en redes sociales y cambiar de número de teléfono móvil, antes había bloqueado a Bankotsu y los shichinintai, pero el moreno encontraba siempre algún hueco para mandarle mensajes, algunos decían que quería reunirse con ella para conversar y que lo perdonara y otros eran amenazas, Kagome no entendía, pensaba que el estado del ánimo del chico era demasiado inestable, por suerte no había enviado nada más al correo tradicional y no lo había visto, además de sumar los rumores que Yura y otras sembraban de ella e Inuyasha, realmente no le molestaba que hablaran de cosas que no sabían, lo que le asustaba era la posibilidad de que hicieran algo más que hablar, sus nervios no estaban bien y su familia notaba el cambio, su madre insistió un par de veces sobre cambiar de escuela pero Kagome no quería, faltaba tan poco para terminar la preparatoria… Por suerte había encontrado un gran apoyo entre sus amigas, Sango, Ayumi, Eri y Yuka se han comportado excelente con ella, no la dejaban sola dentro de la escuela y en el camino a casa, debía buscar algún modo de agradecerles.

Como todos los jueves Kagome fue con la psicóloga Midoriko, conversaron todo lo que pasó durante la semana, Midoriko parecía realmente tensa.

-veremos la posibilidad de que hables con un asistente social, puede que el caso pueda ser llevado judicialmente.

-¿judicialmente?- repitió Kagome sorprendida.

-esto se transformó en acoso, Kagome, has dejado claro tu postura de negación y él insiste y te hostiga, eso se llama acoso.

-pero…

-en un principio se veía como un caso más simple, porque la relación fue detenida a tiempo, antes de que lamentáramos un incidente mayor, pero Onuki muestra una conducta más obsesiva de lo que pensábamos.

-¿y qué pasará?

-posiblemente le darán una orden de alejamiento y será puesto en tratamiento psiquiátrico, dependiendo de los resultados de una evaluación psicológica.

-eso sería bueno…

-sí, hablaré con tu madre, dile que venga mañana a eso de las 2 de la tarde, allí tendré un tiempo libre para poder conversar detenidamente.

-sí, yo le digo.

-hasta luego, Kagome y ten cuidado.

-hasta luego.

•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

Como Midoriko dijo, ella y la señora Higurashi se reunieron para conversar el día viernes, la psicóloga explicó todo lo conversado con Kagome de manera general para no vulnerar la privacidad de Kagome.

-¿Kagome está de acuerdo?

-sí, comenté con ella esta posibilidad y pareció estar de acuerdo. Me dijo que tiene guardado todo lo que Onuki le ha enviado, las fotos y los mensajes, además de que hay varios testigos, eso puede ser de mucha ayuda.

-entonces hagámoslo, con tal de ver a mi hija tranquila haré todo lo necesario- dijo la señora Higurashi con convicción.

-me alegro saber que la familia de Kagome esté apoyándola.

-dígame ¿cómo encuentra a Kagome?

-dentro de todo está más tranquila de lo que esperaba, con enojo y rechazo hacia cualquier mención de Onuki pero tranquila, me parece una chica bastante madura y entiende perfectamente cuales son las implicancias de su caso, eso sí, parece muy reacia a recibir ayuda- comentó la psicóloga.

-Siempre ha sido muy independiente.

-lo he notado. Bueno, señora Higurashi, hablaré con la asistente social para que analice el caso, apenas tenga noticias la llamaré.

-muchas gracias- dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-no hay nada que agradecer- contestó Midoriko- hasta pronto.

-hasta pronto.

•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

Como había prometido, Inuyasha fue por Kagome a la escuela, cuando la vio rodeada de otras 4 chicas supo que Kagome cumplió con su palabra.

-¡Taisho, que bueno verte, espero que el lunes al fin regreses a clases!- exclamó Eri.

-pues, sí…- no supo qué decir, para él era raro hablar con ellas, siendo que no había congeniado con nadie desde que llegó a esa escuela.

-¡oh, chicas! ¡Se me había olvidado contarles!- exclamó Ayumi de pronto- mi novio tiene 10 entradas para el festival de música de otoño ¡quién se apunta!

-¡yo, yo, yo, yo!- gritaron Sango, Eri y Yuka dando saltitos.

-¿es en serio?- preguntó Yuka.

-sí, el papá de Hojo trabaja en la agencia de seguridad que contrató el evento- respondió Ayumi.

-¡eso sí que es tener suerte!- exclamó Eri.

-¡siempre he querido ir!- exclamó Sango entusiasmada.

-¿a dónde quieres ir, dulce Sanguito?- dijo una voz detrás de ella.

-¡Miroku!- exclamó sorprendida al girar.

-¿quieres venir, Houshi? Tengo entradas para el festival de música- invitó Ayumi riendo de la cara puesta por Sango. Todo el mundo sabía que se gustaban y esperaban que al fin se unieran como pareja.

-¡claro! Sobretodo porque va mi Sanguito- contestó Miroku con una gran sonrisa. Sango sonrojada desvío la mirada.

-¿y qué hay de ustedes?- preguntó Eri mirando a Kagome e Inuyasha- no han dicho nada.

-eh… Yo…- balbuceó Kagome. No sabía si en su situación sea conveniente una salida así.

-¡oh, vamos, no sean aguafiestas! ¡Nos divertiremos a lo grande!- exclamó Yuka.

-les hará bien, no es bueno estar pensando siempre en los problemas, también hay que divertirse, se lo merecen- dijo Sango. Eri, Ayumi, Yuka y Miroku asintieron a todo lo dicho.

-está bien, yo voy- dijo Inuyasha sorprendiendo a todos.

No tenía nada contra ninguno y después de la visita de Kikyo se dio cuenta que no había dado oportunidad a sus pares en la sala de clases, se sentía dolido por los que antes consideró sus amigos, pero no por eso debía censurar a sus compañeros de esta escuela como lo ha estado haciendo y ahora que ellos quieren acercarse gracias a Kagome no va desperdiciar la oportunidad de pasar un buen últimos año de preparatoria.

-¿quieres ir?- preguntó Kagome.

-sí ¿por qué no? Vamos- respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Kagome sonrió abiertamente.

-está bien, vamos.

-¡perfecto! Entonces nos vemos mañana a las 11 en la estación de metro que está cerca del estadio- sugirió Yuka.

-Sí, es lo mejor- concordó Ayumi- ¿alguien tiene problemas con eso?

Todos negaron.

Después de eso se despidieron y fueron a la casa de Inuyasha, pasaron una tarde tranquila haciendo deberes, como los otros viernes Kagome cenó con Inuyasha y Kaede y después Inuyasha la fue a dejar a su casa.

Se detuvieron en el inicio de las escaleras.

-en serio, gracias, no era tu responsabilidad, pero… gracias- dijo Inuyasha sonrojado. Para Kagome se le hizo muy tierno.

Para ambos era agridulce, sólo fueron 3 viernes, pero se habían acostumbrado a reunirse.

-no hay problema- contestó Kagome- tú también me ayudas mucho a pesar de que no es tu responsabilidad, así que supongo que estamos a mano.

Ambos sonrieron.

-ehmmm… mañana te vengo a buscar, a las 10 y media- sugirió Inuyasha.

-¡claro! Me parece, hasta mañana- besó su mejilla.

-hasta mañana.

•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

¡Gracias por leer! Y muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios a ley1030, karlaisabelortizhernandez, yessi-chibi, setsuna17 y valeaome y por los follows y favoritos, son muy lindos :3

Creo que es hora de relajar un poco el fanfic, hasta ahora sólo ha girado alrededor del problema con Bankotsu, así que para acercar a los personajes un poco (sin tener que ver con Bankotsu) se me ocurrió este festival que no tengo ni idea si hay alguno parecido en Japón xD pero para hacerlo un poco más verosímil ¿cuáles son sus grupos o solistas japoneses favoritos? El mío es L'arc en Ciel ¡los amo! Pero no sé mucho de música japonesa ¿me ayudan con eso? :D

Y como conté en el capítulo anterior no sé si podré actualizar la próxima semana ¡me cambio de casa el sábado! Así que estaré muuuuy ocupada y sin internet por un tiempo indefinido.


	7. Chapter 7

Inuyasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, fic sólo con el fin de entretención.

Cap. 7.

Inuyasha se miró en el espejo preguntándose si estaba bien para la ocasión, una remera gris con un jersey rojo oscuro y jeans, nunca se había sentido tan inseguro con respecto a su apariencia ¿por qué tenía que tener estas dudas ahora? Se acomodó el cuello del jersey dando por terminado su atuendo.

-Mira que guapo te ves- exclamó una voz detrás de él, al voltearse vio a su madre.

-Que cosas dices mamá…- dijo avergonzado.

-Kaede me contó la visita de Kikyo, me alegra tanto que vuelvan a hablar- comentó con entusiasmo Izayoi. Inuyasha la miró desganado, sabía que su madre siempre tuvo esperanzas de que él se reconciliara con Kikyo.

-Fue para una tontería sin importancia.

-Entonces ¿no vas a salir con ella ahora?- preguntó confundida.

-No, voy a un concierto con unos compañeros de la escuela, me invitaron ayer- contestó con cautela. Conocía a su madre, era la más enojada con el hecho de que no consiguieron un colegio privado cuando lo echaron del anterior y que se rodeara con gente que no pertenecían a su "círculo social"

-Pero…

-Por favor, mamá- pidió mirándola con súplica- sólo es una salida en grupo, simple diversión.

-... Está bien- dijo ella con resignación- después de todo te portaste bien durante tu castigo.

Inuyasha sonrió abiertamente.

-Gracias, nos vemos más tarde- se despidió Inuyasha abrazando a su madre, bajó las escaleras y salió de la casa lo más rápido posible... antes que su madre note que no dio una hora de llegada.

•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

Kagome desayuno junto a su familia, le costó convencer a su madre y a su abuelo sobre ir al festival, comprendía que desde el incidente con Bankotsu estaban más protectores con ella, pero cuando dijo que Inuyasha y Sango irían también terminó de convencerlos.

Poco después subió y se arregló con unos jean negros ajustados, una blusa rosa pálido y sobre esta una chaqueta de cuerina liviana, se tomó el cabello en una cola alta y se maquilló un poco, quería causar buena impresión, aunque no quería reconocer el porqué.

-¡Hermana, hay un chico raro esperándote abajo!- gritó su hermanito burlón entrando a su habitación.

-¿Qué te dije sobre entrar así a mi habitación?- lo reprendió.

-¡No hagas esperar a tu nuevo novio raro!- exclamó escapando de su hermana.

-¡Quieto idiota!- gritó corriendo detrás de Souta.

Corrieron escalera abajo, al llegara la sala se sonrojó al ver a Inuyasha sentado en uno de los sillones mientras el abuelo Higurashi lo miraba desconfiado.

-Kagome…- se oía incómodo, casi como si le suplicara sacarlo de esa situación.

-Hola Inuyasha- saludó ella avergonzada. Souta aprovechó para desaparecer de escena.

-¿tienes todo, Kagome?- preguntó la señora Higurashi.

-Sí, hasta luego- se despidió. Inuyasha se levantó e hizo una reverencia para despedirse.

-Cuidense y no lleguen tarde- dijo el abuelo.

-Llamaré cuando venga en camino.

-¡Que se diviertan!- exclamó la madre de Kagome.

Sin más salieron del templo y fueron a la estación de metro más cercana. Ya en el vagón Inuyasha miró a Kagome avergonzado.

-Te ves bien así- comentó sonrojado.

-Gracias… tú también te ves bien- contestó con una sonrisa.

-Ehhmmm… gracias.

-Estuve averiguando por Google y va a tocar L'arc en Ciel ¿te gustan?- cambió de tema Kagome.

-Sí, un poco.

-¡a mi me encantan!

-déjame adivinar, te gusta Hyde- dijo Inuyasha como si fuera una obviedad.

-¡Sí, es tan lindo!- exclamó Kagome entusiasta.

-Es tan predecible…

-¡Oh, lo que pasa es que tú estás celoso!

-¡Yo celoso! Ni en tu sueños.

-Haré como que te creo- dijo Kagome con burla. Inuyasha iba a contestar algo pero justo anunciaron su parada.

-Será mejor que bajemos- musitó algo molesto.

Kagome lo siguió fuera de la estación allí vieron a Sango, Miroku, Ayumi, Hojo y otros 2 chicos que no conocían, amigos de Hojo.

-¡Hola, chicos!- Saludó Ayumi con entusiasmo- ahora faltan sólo Eri y Yuka.

Conversaron un rato entusiasmados por lo que iban a ver, los artistas y las canciones que gustarían escuchar, 5 minutos después llegaron Eri y Yuka.

•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

Al entrar al recinto ya había una buena cantidad de gente, en el escenario tocaba una banda que no conocían, abriéndose paso entre la multitud buscaron un buen lugar para ver todo, terminaron por ponerse más o menos al medio, ni muy adelante donde todos estaban apretujados ni atrás donde no verían casi nada.

Inuyasha en todo momento estuvo detrás de Kagome flanqueándola, procurando que no la pasen a llevar ni la aplastaran, lo hacía de forma inconsciente, no lo había planeado, Kagome tampoco se daba cuenta, ella sólo disfrutaba cantando y riendo con sus amigos, pero el resto sí se daba cuenta, les parecía curioso el comportamiento del chico peliblanco.

•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

-¡Hey, con Taisho vamos por refrescos! ¿Quién más quiere?- anunció Miroku de pronto. Inuyasha lo miró extrañado, en ningún momento hablaron.

Todos pidieron algo y Miroku al ver que el chico se quedaba parado mirándolo raro lo agarró del jersey y se lo llevó con él.

Cuando se pusieron en la cola para comprar al fin lo soltó.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me tironeas así?- reclamó Inuyasha acomodándose el jersey.

-Para que dejes de mirar con cara de pitbull enojado a cualquier persona que se acerca sólo un poco a Higurashi, ni siquiera a nosotros dejas acercarnos- contestó Miroku con cierta burla.

-¡Yo no hago eso!- rebatió Inuyasha.

-¿No me digas que no te dabas cuenta de lo que hacías? Eres todo un caso, Taisho- comentó Miroku.

-¡Keh! A ti que te importa- respondió Inuyasha desviando la mirada.

-Pues, me importa Sango y como Higurashi es la mejor amiga de ella, por consiguiente también me importa Higurashi- dijo Miroku más serio.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Yo no tengo ninguna intención de hacerle algo a Kagome- contestó a la defensiva.

-Lo sé, pero me puedo dar cuenta de muchas cosas, Higurashi es más que una buena acción de parte tuya.

-No me conoces.

-Soy bueno observando y te he visto desde que llegaste, siempre pareces hostil pero hoy, ayer y el lunes te he visto como actúas con Higurashi y esa hostilidad se esfuma por arte de magia.

Inuyasha no supo qué responder, pero se veía molesto.

-No trato de ponerte en evidencia o perjudicarte, se puede decir que pretendo que seamos aliados- sugirió Miroku.

-¿Aliados? Suena a que tienes un plan raro- contestó Inuyasha desconfiado sabiendo de la fama de mujeriego del chico.

-No es tan raro, no seas mal pensado- Dijo Miroku ofendido- como dije, Sango y Higurashi son mejores amigas, por ende nos conviene ser aliados.

-...- Inuyasha parecía pensar con detenimiento mientras miraba desconfiado al chico- ¿y de qué se trata el dichoso plan?- no sabía si estaba bien confiar en él.

-Es muy simple en realidad, dentro de 2 horas más tocará Namie Amuro y seguida de BoA y por último cierran L'arc en Ciel ¿sabes lo que significa eso?

-No- contestó Inuyasha parpadeando confundido.

-¡Realmente eres todo un caso! Hasta el más lento aprovecharía esta oportunidad.

-Oye…

-Bueno, lo que quiero decir es que, las primeras son cantantes que tienen varias canciones románticas y el último grupo es el favorito de ambas. Las agasajamos con la ayuda de las primeras 2 y rematamos la faena con el grupo, si no sacamos aunque sea un beso es que somos unos paletos de primera.

-Yo no quiero a Kagome así.

-Repítelo varias veces para autoconvencerte y después hablamos, eres más evidente que quinceañera hormonal.

-¡Oye!

-Piénsalo, por lo menos ayúdame a llevar a Sango hasta el frente de la multitud cuando salga Namie, si te animas a hacer lo mismo con Higurashi ya es problema tuyo.

Se quedaron en silencio hasta llegar al principio de la fila y pedir los refrescos y snacks que todos pidieron, cuando pagaron Inuyasha miró fijamente a Miroku.

-¿Crees que tu plan funcione?- preguntó Inuyasha tomando varias botellas y un par de bolsas de papas fritas en sus brazos.

Miroku sonrió divertido al tomar el resto.

-No es tanto así como un plan, es más bien aprovechar la oportunidad.

Inuyasha no dijo nada más. Cuando se acercaban al grupo Inuyasha pudo observar a Kagome a la distancia. Cuando Kagome se apareció en su casa con la idea de ayudarlo con las clases pensó que sólo sería eso, no planeó formar una amistad con ella, ni que naciera esa necesidad de verla a salvo al punto de querer que no se repita la historia nuevamente, no es que compare a Kagome con Kikyo, pero nuevamente está en sus manos el poder hacer algo, aunque no esté directamente relacionado con el problema como lo estuvo con Kikyo, siente esa necesidad de no cruzar los brazos ante el peligro, no se detendrá hasta que la sonrisa de Kagome sea totalmente tranquila ¿será que se está enamorando? Al llegar hasta el grupo Kagome se acercó a él con una gran sonrisa, se notaba que se divertía, algo se revolvió dentro del estómago de Inuyasha… quería conservar esa sonrisa.

Repartieron lo pedido y volvieron a poner atención al escenario donde tocaban un grupo llamado °C-ute, parecía ser un grupo muy animado y se notaba que tenían una fanaticada bastante grande.

Pasó otro cantante cuando Miroku apuntó con la cabeza el escenario a Inuyasha, el animador anunciaba a Namie Amuro. Miroku se acercó a ambas chicas que estaban un poco más adelante de él, los 3 se agacharon un poco para poder hablar, Inuyasha supuso que las estaba convenciendo de ir al frente de la multitud, Inuyasha no se decidía aún, pero cuando vio a uno de los amigos de Hojo acercarse al trío no lo pensó más.

-¿Vamos?- preguntó acercándose a Kagome, miró feo al otro chico y este se alejó rápidamente sabiendo la reputación de Inuyasha. Miroku sonrió divertido.

-¿Ven chicas? Les dije que Taisho nos acompañaría, vamos, así estarán cerca del escenario cuando salga L'arc en Ciel- Dijo Miroku.

Kagome y Sango se miraron entre ellas y sonrieron.

-¡Vamos!- exclamó Kagome entusiasmada.

Miroku e Inuyasha se colocaron en la espalda de ambas chicas como escudos, poco a poco se fueron acercando serpenteando entre el público, cuando Namie cantaba su segunda canción llegaron al frente de la multitud, Miroku procuró que ambas chicas quedarán en medio de ellos y así no recibieran los empujones de la gente. Cantaron y rieron juntos, Miroku poco a poco fue acaparando a Sango, Inuyasha no podía oír lo que conversaban pero veía como Miroku hablaba en el oído de la joven y ésta reía, se alegró por él, su plan estaba funcionando.

-¡Inuyasha, mira!- gritó Kagome sacándolo de sus pensamientos. En el escenario comenzó un juego de luces que seguía el ritmo de una batería, Inuyasha sentía como Kagome se emocionaba cada vez más, al escucharse una guitarra fuegos pirotécnicos cubrieron el escenario y todo el público comenzó a gritar y saltar, entre ellos Kagome y Sango.

L'arc en Ciel salió a tocar la primera canción, incluso Inuyasha se contagió con la euforia colectiva, coreó las canciones tanto como el resto, sin darse cuenta, presa del entusiasmo, tenía tomada de los hombros a Kagome desde la espalda y ambos se movían al ritmo de la música.

Cuando Hyde, vocalista del grupo, anunció la última canción Kagome se volteó para hablar con Sango, pero lo que vió la descolocó un poco, Sango y Miroku se besaban como si no hubiera un mañana. Kagome sintió la risa de Inuyasha a sus espaldas.

-Ese fue su plan desde el principio- comentó Inuyasha. Kagome se sonrojó al sentir la barbilla de Inuyasha en su hombro cuando éste le habló en el oído para que lo escuchara.

-¿su plan? ¿cómo?- interrogó interesada.

-Houshi se le ocurrió aprovechar la oportunidad de estar frente al grupo favorito de Taijiya para poder tener la oportunidad de acercarse sin que ella esté a la defensiva- respondió.

-¡Entonces no era tan fanático como dijo! Oh, que descarado- dijo con entretención- ¿y tu misión es distraerme, acaso?

Escuchó la risa de Inuyasha, la consideró contagiosa.

-Algo así- respondió él.

Decidieron no molestar a sus amigos después de eso, pero no pudieron evitar hacer bromas a sus costas. Disfrutaron de la última canción y aplaudieron con entusiasmo y pudieron otra con el resto del público, aunque no fue concedido.

•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

Al terminar el concierto se reunieron con el resto del grupo, caminaron aún con la adrenalina en el cuerpo, fueron comentando la experiencia vivida y rieron juntos con las anécdotas. Inuyasha caminó detrás del grupo mirándolo, hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía a gusto con un grupo, no puede negar que se divirtió en compañía de Kagome y el resto, vio como ella caminaba tomada del brazo de Sango, parecía querer sonsacar más información sobre lo pasado con Miroku, pero la joven más alta no cooperaba con ella, mientras Miroku parecía flotar de felicidad a un lado de ellas, Inuyasha estaba seguro que esa sonrisa bobalicona no se la quitarán en varios días. Él sonrió, después de todo, la idea de la salida grupal fue lo mejor que le pudo pasar en varios meses.

•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

Se fueron separando poco a poco, hasta que sólo quedaron Kagome e Inuyasha en el metro. Al llegar al templo Kagome tomó la mano de Inuyasha sorprendiéndolo.

-Quiero agradecerte, lo pasé muy bien- dijo ella con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Yo también lo pasé bien, no tienes nada que agradecer- contestó él apretando los dedos femeninos. Kagome sonrió.

-Entonces yo…

Para sorpresa de Inuyasha, Kagome se acercó rápidamente a él y lo besó en la mejilla derecha, como el movimiento fue tan apresurado el beso quedó muy cerca de la comisura de la boca, el chico quedó congelado y rojo como un tomate, Kagome soltó una risita nerviosa.

-Nos vemos el lunes- se despidió ella.

-Sí, hasta el lunes…- musitó él.

Kagome se dió la vuelta y caminó escalera arriba, Inuyasha se quedó allí hasta que la chica desapareció de su vista.

Pasó los dedos por la mejilla besada, por un segundo creyó que ella lo besaría en la boca… por un segundo deseó que lo besara en la boca.

•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

¡Hola! He vuelto :D sí, mi desaparición fue más larga de lo esperado, pero entre el cambio de ambiente, ciudad, todo, la entrada a clases y una crisis de inspiración no toqué este fanfic en todos estos meses, ahora aprovechando las fiestas patrias de mi país es que comencé a reorganizar y acordarme de los planes que tenía para él. Espero que de ahora en adelante poder publicar una vez por semana como antes.

¿les gustó? ¿o todo es muy apresurado todavía? Ya en el próximo capítulo volvemos al conflicto principal.

Gracias por cada uno de sus reviews, favoritos y follows, espero que para este capítulo también me den su opinión :D


End file.
